The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for contacting a continuously moving textile material with liquid. More specifically, the present invention relates to an efficient full counterflow mini-bath open width fabric washer utilized following the processing of textile material when such textile material has been contacted, for example, by neutralizing, dyeing, bleaching or other liquid treatment baths.
Conventional apparatuses have been proposed which utilize counterflow techniques for liquid movement relative to the general path of conveyance of textile material, such as, for example, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,037,280; 2,736,183; and 3,765,195. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,010 discloses a conventional apparatus which utilizes narrow channels for the introduction of a treating liquid. The channels or wells are provided such that the fluid is forced from one well to another, at least substantially, by the movement of the fabric therethrough. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,182,140 and 4,150,449 disclose apparatuses which utilize cascade trays and elements for fluttering or stretching the fabric to facilitate the removal of the liquid therefrom. Additionally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,182,141 and 3,927,971 disclose apparatuses for continuously treating a cloth material with liquid while the cloth material is not under tension within the apparatus.
The present invention is generally related to the first group of conventional apparatuses as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,037,280; 2,736,183; and 3,765,195, in that a counterflow method of contacting the textile material with a liquid is utilized. While the general concept of treating a textile material with a counter flowing liquid relative to the general path of conveyance of the textile material is known, problems have been associated when utilizing the conventional apparatuses. More specifically, there is a possibility when utilizing the conventional apparatuses that stratification or concentration of impurities within the individual tanks may occur. The counterflow method or concept utilizes the principle that the textile material when in its most contaminated and/or treated state enters the most contaminated liquid first, and is successively treated with less contaminated liquid as the textile material moves through the apparatus. Thus, the "cleanest" liquid is contained in the tank closest to the output end of the apparatus where the textile is also the cleanest or freest of impurities, while the "dirtiest" liquid is contained in the tank nearest the input end of the apparatus. The terms "clean" and "dirty", and variations thereof, are intended to refer to low and high gradations, respectively, of treating materials, impurities or the like.
While the textile material moves through the apparatus, impurities which may exist in the textile material are washed therefrom by contacting the textile material with the liquid contained in the individual tanks. With a conventional apparatus, as discussed above, there is a possibility that stratification of these impurities may result in the lower portion of the individual tanks, especially in the bottom corners of the tanks, such that the concentration gradient between the textile material and the liquid contained in the tank will be decreased and thereby defeat the overall principle of utilizing the counterflow method.
Additionally, there are spatial limitations which may occur in a conventional apparatus. These spatial limitations are generally defined by the amount of counterflow necessary to effect proper treatment of the textile material within the enclosure. A high quality textile material, for example, which must be thoroughly cleaned so as to be substantially free from impurities present due to earlier processing, will need to be contacted by several succeeding conventional apparatuses in horizontal arrangement in order to be adequately treated. The horizontal arrangement of a plurality of conventional apparatuses necessarily increases the amount of floor area needed within a textile mill. Thus, conservation of valuable and important floor space within a textile mill may not be realized when utilizing a conventional apparatus.
According to the present invention, however, there is provided an apparatus and method whereby the stratification of treating materials, impurities or sediment is significantly minimized or eliminated. Furthermore, spatial limitations and other factors, as discussed below, are optimized to a degree that any quality of textile materials may be treated without wasting floor space.